


Don't You Remember? (abandoned work)

by musicalkin



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Canon, i feel bad for making them feel bad, pretty much abandoned fic, these kids are emotionally stunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkin/pseuds/musicalkin
Summary: Quirrel runs into an old friend in the Forbidden Forest. Flashbacks ensue.





	1. Prologue

Professor Quirrell strolled through the dark, humid, very forbidden forest, attempting to blow off some steam by way of a walk. He enjoyed teaching, yes, but teaching unwilling, rowdy students about things like defense against the dark arts fell into the category of 'less-than-ideal.' He wasn't particularly fond of many of the other professors, who had shared his time at Hogwarts as a student, and never seemed to pay him any mind - even Dumbledore. It hurt a bit, sure, but Quirrell preferred keeping to himself.

He heard a twig snap behind him, and he jumped. He always had been the jumpy type. He whipped around, hand near the pocket where his wand was tucked. Nothing seemed amiss, but he wasn't so sure. He continued forward with a sinking feeling in his stomach and his hand on his wand.

He continued on, thinking about his time at Hogwarts. He generally did not have a great experience there, and it was a wonder why he even returned to teach. When he heard he had been assigned defense against the dark arts, his heart had sunk. He was really more after herbology; it was more of a Hufflepuff thing to do, plant flowers, but he had an interest in plants and other flora that was only rivaled by his interest in Jane Austen novels. He had shied away from expressing his interest in it, but dropped a couple hints here and there for Dumbledore to (hopefully) pick up on. It was something he could focus on and enjoy with a passion, and teach it with the same fervor that he learned it.

He was never a bad student. Shy, yes, but his schoolwork almost seemed to benefit from his extra time in his dormitory. He never had many friends to fill his time with, save for...

He heard a loud whinny and a sharp thud. Confused as to why a unicorn or centaur would even be up and around this time of night, and why it sounded hurt, he went to investigate.

The first sight that greeted him was of silvery liquid in pools around a hunched figure. He could hear slurping, and his stomach flipped. Someone was drinking unicorn blood. He backed up a few steps, his breathing becoming shaky. Anyone foolish - or desperate - enough to drink unicorn blood was nobody he wanted to mess with.

He heard another snap.

Quirrell gulped. Of course there had been another twig there. Of course. Before he could do anything, the figure hunched at the unicorn rose quickly and hurried into the vast expanse of the forbidden, foreboding forest. Quirrel shook his head, deciding to focus on the unicorn laying wounded in front of him. A deep wound, likely caused by magic, lined the front of its throat. There was no saving the poor creature, he thought. It was still taking shuddering breaths, but he knew it would die soon. He whispered a spell to quickly put the animal to sleep. He patted its shoulder gently, and the unicorn seemed to blink at him gratefully before falling limp.

Quirrell then remembered the figure who had seemingly killed the unicorn. He whipped his head around quickly, praying to wizard god it wasn't still around, and if it was, it wasn't dangerous. He shuddered at the thought of dealing with someone crazy enough to drink unicorn blood. No good person could kill such a pure creature, surely, so he'd rather not meet a unicorn murderer face-to-face.

His prayers were not answered, evident from the breathing he heard behind him. He was greeted with deep, dark, red eyes glowing from under a hooded cloak.

"S-s-stay back! I'm a-a professor!" Quirrell stuttered, realizing how absolutely meek he sounded. It was pathetic.

Apparently the figure thought so too, as it began to laugh. It was hoarse and rough and terrifying, but bubbly and familiar at the same time. The hood was pushed back to reveal a face, and in that moment a realization hit Quirrell like a ton of bricks.

The eyes.

The laugh.

The _voice_.

"Don't you remember me, Quirrell?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, he remembered Tom Riddle. How could he ever forget?

He was snakelike, yet pretty, somehow. His garnet eyes sparkled in the lights of the great hall. He was distracted by one of his friends, who at the moment was giggling and twirling her hair with a finger. Her name was Bellatrix, Quirinus thought. Sitting opposite them was Lucius Malfoy. He was known to brag about his pure Slytherin bloodline - he was a student Quirrell shared a class with previously, and he would never shut up, so Quirrel became well-acquainted with the sight and sound of him. He internally groaned.

Quirrell furrowed his brow slightly. Bellatrix was whispering something to Tom. It was then that Tom's eyes turned to focus on him. He sat there frozen for a moment before blinking quickly and turning his head away, tucking his hair behind his ear. He shuddered. There was no way he could approach the lithe Slytherin boy - he had a reputation that proceeded him, after all - and Quirrell was far too intimidated by the student's friends to utter a peep otherwise.

Quirrell was, of course, one of the only gay kids in school, being sorted rather embarrassingly by the scarf of sexual preference. He remembered the snickering, the dirty looks, and his flushed face as the scarf called out: _Homosexual_!

He had never been treated the same after that, even by the fellow Ravenclaws. He had sat down, embarrassed, hunched over and pretended not to sense the pairs of eyes boring a hole in the back of his skull.

Even better, Lucius Malfoy was one of the many who picked on him. 'Queer-inus', they called him. It made his heart sink every time he heard it uttered in the hallways as he walked.

He had heard rumors of Tom being sorted as something along the lines of 'undecided', which always produced a little bit of warmth in his chest as he pondered the thought of a life with him in it. However, anyone to bring it up was usually intimidated into quelling the rumors. The Dark Lord, they called him, had a commanding force around all of Hogwarts, despite being so... strange, though nobody would dare say it.

He was brought out of his trance by a sharp clap on his back. It hurt. "Hey, Queer-inus! Wake up," spat someone behind him. He didn't even bother looking who it was. The voice wasn't familiar, and he didn't feel like facing any more social situations than he deemed necessary. He sighed quietly and got up, pulling his robes tighter. He wasn't cold, he just didn't like being recognized, which was hard with his mop of brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to perpetually be widened in anxiety.

That was when he felt eyes on him. He was never sure how he sensed these things, but he did nonetheless. He looked in the direction of the source of this sensation, where he found Tom Riddle. His heart began to beat wildly, and his face felt hot. His big, pretty garnet eyes were staring at him... again.

He was probably mad at Quirrell for staring at him earlier. Surely. there was no way the supposed 'Dark Lord' would have any other opinion of him. But, he... didn't look angry. If Quirrell didn't know any better, he'd say it was an expression of longing, but that was stupid.

He decided he would disappear into the Ravenclaw crowd before his face felt even more hot. Taking a few deep breaths, he followed everyone else to Ravenclaw house.

He trudged past the common room, pushing the door to the dorms open and walking to his bed. He sat down. His mind was filled with so many hopes, dreams, and wishes, but it was useless. He lay down, barely even bothering to take off his robes. He buried his face in his pillow and sighed.

He suffered a very restless sleep that night.

\--

It was Quirinus Quirrell, standing there, in front of him. How could he possibly forget?

Tom Riddle sighed, listening to Bellatrix drone on about how she had snapped some poor first-year's wand in half, among whatever other 'evil' deeds she could manage. He winced at a sharp giggle that came from her. It was more of a hyena cackle than a giggle, he thought with distaste.

He never particularly _liked_ her, and reasoned to himself he was doing a good job even tolerating her. Her bouncy curls and manic smile tended to get on his nerves in a strange sort of way, which he did not enjoy in the slightest.

Lucius often teased him about his 'crush' on Bellatrix, insisting that all his negative feelings would turn to ones of love and longing soon enough. Tom nearly gagged at the thought.

"My lord?" he sighed, turning his head and giving Bellatrix a deliberate glare. "What, Bellatrix? Can't you tell I'm tired? Go bother Malloy."

Her face scrunched up. "I just thought you should know, that dolt Queer-inus Quirrell is staring at you." She whispered with a scowl and a nod in Quirinus' direction.

Tom turned to look. there he was, sure enough, and as soon as they locked eyes Quirinus seemed to become a deer in headlights. He turned away quickly.

Tom felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was stupid. Feelings were useless to a dark lord, after all. Yet, this feeling was tugging at him, making him a tad disappointed that Quirrell turned away so quickly. He scowled and turned back around, pushing his thoughts deep in the back of his mind. Bellatrix was grinning again. "You sure scared him off, my lord!"

Tom couldn't understand why he resented that statement, but he did. He was done with Trixie for the day. "I'm going back to the Slytherin dorms. Like I said, go bother Milfoy."

Bellatrix's whines of protest sounded behind him as he realized Ravenclaw house was leaving at the same time he was. The leaving times were staggered as to not clog the halls.

Wait, Ravenclaw was Quirinus' house, right?

He looked around, finding himself hopeful to find the shy student in the crowd somewhere. He located a thin, short figure walking among the Ravenclaws, which he assumed was Quirrell from his messy brown hair and shy mannerisms, even as he walked. Tom found it almost -

No. Not cute. The Dark Lord did not find things, let alone students, let alone _other boys_, cute. He shook his head, attempting to clear it.

Still, when he looked at Quirinus, his heart began to race a bit. This feeling was... odd. Unusual and foreign, even. The tugging at his heart was nearly painful. He thought, maybe, in another life, he and Quirrell could be... friends. That's what he was feeling. He thought about it for a second. The Dark Lord didn't need friends, of course, just followers, but he thought about how he would quite enjoy Quirrell being a friend nonetheless. His heart was tugging him towards Quirrell, still. He tried to force the feelings back. This is why he most certainly hated feeling things.

Suddenly, he realized Quirrell was looking back at him. He paled further than he already was naturally.

_Shit. Shit, shit._

Before he could look away, Quirrell disappeared into the Ravenclaw crowd again. _He's scared of me. Of course._ That's what he wanted, right? To be feared?

He sighed and dragged his feet all the way to Slytherin house, trying to twist his face into a scowl again. He mumbled the password and pushed his way past the other students milling about in the common room. Pushing the door open, he flopped down on his bed, trying to clear his mind. Try as he might, though, the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. He stared at the ceiling, not falling asleep for a long while. The Dark Lord was feeling things, and he did not enjoy it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand they meet! honestly, i'm not entirely sure this work will continue, so please provide feedback if you'd like to read more!


	3. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update

hey yall, i might continue this someday, but i need to focus on school and other matters before i can get back to it. i hope you guys understand, life just gets in the way of stuff i want to do. i'll try more in the future, when i have more time! i love you guys and appreciate the kudos + comments!!  
with love and a rlly bad feeling of regret,  
musicalkin (kara)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first serious work ever posted here, so please go easy! i'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
